


The Syrup to my Pancake

by Saxaphone_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxaphone_girl/pseuds/Saxaphone_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi cooking fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Syrup to my Pancake

Eren frowned up at the ceiling. It had been months since Levi was home, and Eren was panicking. He knew Levi was safe, it was only a buisness trip, but at the same time he couldn't help but worry. Levi was coming home on Friday, but a lot could happen in 5 days. Maybe Levi found some sexy French boyfriend and would leave Eren for him.  
The door suddenly opened, snapping Eren out of his thoughts. "Anyone home?"  
A grin spread over Eren's face. "Levi!" He sprinted out to where the shorter man was waiting, arms wide open.  
"I missed you pancake," He whispered into the slightly cubby man's ear.  
"I missed you to, syrup."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! I decided to keep it short so I could test out the waters a bit. Enjoy!


End file.
